Kamen Rider Delta
Kamen Rider Delta '(仮面ライダーデルタ, ''Kamen Rider Deruta) is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the 2003-2004 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider 555. Users Multiple humans and Orphnochs have worn the Delta Belt and successfully transformed into Kamen Rider Delta (even just ever so briefly) at one time or another during the TV series. Three Ryūsei School students used the system before the following: Saya_Kimura.jpg|Saya Kimura (1st appearance)|link=Saya Kimura Kitazaki.jpg|Kitazaki (Dragon Orphonoch)|link=Kitazaki Masato kusaka.jpg|Masato Kusaka (Kamen Rider Kaixa)|link=Masato Kusaka 555-Shuji.jpg|Shūji Mihara (Main)|link=Shūji Mihara Takumi.png|Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz)|link=Takumi Inui Rina_Abe.jpg|Rina Abe (short-term)|link=Rina Abe 555-vi-kyoji.jpg|Kyoji Murakami (Rose Orphonoch)|link=Kyoji Murakami For reasons unknown, the Delta Gear was absent from the movie Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost; neither Shūji Mihara or Kamen Rider Delta appeared. In the S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider 555: Lost World (the S.I.C. Hero Saga version of the events that took place before the movie Paradise Lost) Episode 3: Delta, the other Ryūsei School students including Mihara (which was the primary user in that series), Rina and Saya, were attacked by humans who were instantly turned into Orphenochs when they touched a Blue Rose sent around the world anonymously. The Delta Gear was destroyed, used by Murakami to make the two Emperor's Belt: Psyga and Orga. Delta Gear History The Delta Gear was the first set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. It never moved past the prototype stage. The Suit had more power and speed than the Faiz and Kaixa Gears, but significantly less functional - it is severely lacking in weaponry. It was also the only gear that allows humans to utilize without killing them in the process, however, there were potential side-effects. Early appearances of the Delta Gear are regarded with something akin to horror, as the mere presence of the Delta Gear's wearer inspired fear and dread in Orphnochs as well as other Kamen Riders. The Delta Gear was coveted and transferred around by several members of the Ryūsei School, until it was taken by Kitazaki (Dragon Orphnoch) of Lucky Clover, until he became bored with it. It was once again tossed around from person to person until Shūji Mihara was appointed its primary user. Some side effects include the user becoming mentally unstable and developing an addiction to using the Gear, as well as developing minor Orphnoch-like powers. Those with strong enough will or just dislike fighting in general, can use the Delta Gear without the mentioned side effects (for example, Saya Kimura of Ryuseiji was able to use it properly; however, it may have well contributed to her illness which caused her inability to fend off Aki Sawada/Spider Orphnoch when he killed her). By the end of the series, the Delta Gear was still intact; it is assumed Mihara is still carrying it. Delta Gear The Delta Gear is a collection of high-tech items developed by the Smart Brain corporation. When activated by the Mission Memory they turn into advanced weapon systems. They are usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. The Delta Gear is fundamentally different from the Faiz and Kaixa gear in terms of design, the phone fitting onto the Mover mounted on the belt's side rather than flipping into the center of the driver, as well as lacking any other weaponry. The Delta Gear is also conspicuous compared to the other gears considering most of its contents are modeled after actual weaponry rather than gadgets. * Delta Mission Memory': A small metallic card key with the Delta symbol on it. When inserted into the Delta Blaster, it allows it to EXCEED CHARGE. *' SB-333B Delta Driver': A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. It is the primary storage place for the Delta Mission Memory. Unlike the other gears, the Delta Gear's buckle is fixed into the middle, where the Gear's transgenerator is attached. The henshin device fits into the right hip like a pistol-holster. *'SB-333DV Delta Mover': This digital camcorder is the only weapon of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the Delta Mover to create the Delta Blaster, a large pistol that serves as Delta's primary and only weapon. As the Delta Blaster, it's view screen can act as a long range targeting scope once the mission memory has been inserted. The name 'Mover' is a pun on what the digital camcorder captures: a movie. *' SB-333P Delta Phone': This phone is the control unit of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the Delta Mover mounted on the hip to create the Delta Blaster. Oddly enough, the Delta phone is not a phone at all, but a gun-handle with a trigger and phone antenna that becomes the handle of the Delta blaster. The design may be inspired on some Walkie-Talkies that have the form of a grip. Whereas the Faiz and Kaixa phones are touch-tone activated, the Delta phone is voice activated; the number commands are input verbally. Unlike the Faiz and Kaixa phones, the Delta Phone serves only as a control device for the Delta Gear and the transgenerator that powers the Gear is actually part of the Delta Driver. *'SB-VX0 Jet Sliger''': A jet-powered combat bike that can fly, spin 360° on the spot, and packs an incredible amount of firepower. References * http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/004_555/index003.html * http://www.jefusion.com/2011/01/sic-hero-saga-kamen-rider-555-lost.html External Links Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Tech Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil